Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for terminating wires of a cable to a communication module, more particularly, relates to a terminating apparatus, a pressing tool and a tool kit for terminating wires to a communication module as well as a method for terminating wires of a cable to a communication module by means of the terminating apparatus and the pressing tool.
Description of the Related Art
In various network communication terminals, such as, computer, router, server, exchange, etc., a user terminal is electrically connected to an external cable, generally, by inserting a plug connector into a communication module, for example, a receptacle connector mounted in a wall.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show an illustrative view of a typical communication module. The communication module may be a receptacle connector for network connection mounted in room. In this case, a mating plug connector may be electrically connected to the receptacle connector to achieve a signal connection. The communication module comprises eight mating contacts 201. Before mounting the communication module on an installation device, such as, a wall, a bracket, etc., it needs to electrically connect wires 301 of a cable 300 to connection terminations 205 of the communication module 200, respectively. The connection terminations 205 are partly exposed from a backside of a body 202 of the communication module 200, and electrically connected to the mating contacts 201, respectively, in the body 202.
In prior art, a method for terminating the wires 301 of the cable 300 to the communication module generally comprises steps of: firstly, preassembling a special terminating tool to the communication module; then, placing the communication module in a horizontal direction; and cutting end portions of the wires by a special cutting tool. The special terminating tool and the special cutting tool in the prior art are very complicated and expensive. Furthermore, in the prior art, after terminating the wires to the communication module, it is very difficult to take out the cable.